1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking utensils and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting food over a source of heat, such as a campfire, burning coals or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a stick or fork is used by campers for supporting a hot dog, sausage, or the like over a campfire during cooking. One end of the stick or fork is normally sharpened and pushed through one or more hot dogs, and is then hand-held with the hot dogs positioned immediately over the fire so that the heat of the fire cooks the hot dogs.
One shortcoming to the use of sticks or forks for this purpose is that the hot dogs sometimes fall from the stick during cooking, or brush against the burning logs or coals, thus contaminating the meat. Additionally, penetration of the meat causes it to dry during cooking, and the cooker must use their fingers to manipulate the hot dog before and after cooking. Additionally it is difficult to evenly rotate a hot dog or sausage over an open flame so as to cook all around them equally well. Likewise when trying to cook on sticks or forks with two or more prongs, it becomes increasingly hard to cook two or more hot dogs evenly. A further drawback to a stick or fork is the danger of the user, especially children poking one another in the eye or body with their points.